Glücklich bin ich
by Herbstchen
Summary: Shônen Ai, nicht YAOI, aber wieder Lime *stolz drauf ^_^*! Wie "Für jeden Kuss eine Erinnerung" ist das hier eine Taito-Story. Auch in diesem Ergänzungsteil führen die Gedanken die Geschichte.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Digimon gehören nicht mir, sondern Bandai und Toei Animation, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und habe vor sie unbeschädigt zurückzugeben. Die Teile des Songtextes "Desert rose" stammen auch nicht von mir, die Rechte gehen an die Plattenfirma von Sting, denke ich *immer wieder verzaubert von diesem Lied*. Ich schreibe, weil's mir Spaß macht und bekomme kein Geld dafür.  
  
Diese Geschichte ist im Animexxarchiv (www.animexx.de) und auf Schattensterns Homepage (http://schattenstern.here.de) zu finden. Wenn du sie in ein anderes Archiv aufnehmen möchtest, sag mir bitte vorher Bescheid. Ja klar, jetzt ist sie auch bei http://fanfiction.net ^__^  
  
A/N = "Glücklich bin ich" und "Für jeden Kuss eine Erinnerung" ergänzen sich, die eine Geschichte führt zur anderen. Jedoch kann man auch die eine verstehen ohne die andere gelesen zu haben.  
  
A/N 2 = An dieser Geschichte habe ich an einem Absatz noch etwas gearbeitet, es ist also nicht mehr die Originalfassung.  
  
A/N 3 = Es tut mir leid, hab nicht dran gedacht, dass das Summary eine Zeichenbegrenzung hat -_- es hatte bei "Für jeden Kuss ein Erinnerung" noch wie hier eindeutig stehen sollen, dass es eine Taito-Story ist, tut mir echt sorry *senkt betroffen den Kopf*  
  
Hino-chan, meine liebes, kleines "Schwesterlein" ^_^, diese Geschichte gehört auch irgendwie dir, sie ist für dich! Ohne dein Feedback würd' ich mich oft nicht selbst in den A...allerwertesten treten und weiterschreiben!!! *knuddelt gaaaaanz dolle*  
  
  
  
...eine Frage noch: warum hab ich auch einmal so viel A/Ns?! *verzweifelt gugg*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sweet desert rose  
  
each of her veils, a secret promise  
  
this desert flower  
  
no sweet perfume never tortured me more than this  
  
Sweet desert rose  
  
this memory of Eden haunts us all  
  
this desert flower, this rare perfume  
  
is the sweet intoxication of the fall  
  
-Sting-  
  
  
  
Meine Hände liegen auf seinen Schultern, meine Lippen auf den Seinen. Es ist warm, wie immer in seiner Nähe. So nah waren wir uns noch nie...  
  
Ganz langsam hole ich mich aus diesem Traum zurück. Sind Träume so warm? So warm wie dieses Gefühl? Ich öffne die Augen und werde von seinen wie magisch angezogen.  
  
Lass es mich nicht allein tun, bitte. Hilf mir dabei.  
  
Ich will diesen Schritt gehen, aber du musst mitkommen.  
  
Ich will.  
  
Er blickt mich noch immer an, als meine Hände wie von allein seine Taille umfassen, als ich seinem schlanken Körper wieder näher komme. Was denkt er? Wie oft frage ich mich das...  
  
Will er sich losreißen? Ich halte ihn ja nicht mit Kraft fest, wäre kein Problem für ihn. Doch er sieht mich nur weiter an. Irgendwas scheint in ihm abzulaufen. Etwas, gegen das er sich nicht länger wehren kann.  
  
Seine Hand drückt die Türklinke hinunter, wir stehen die ganze Zeit schon vor seinem Zimmer. Ich hab's nicht bemerkt. Seine andere Hand spüre ich plötzlich an meinem Hals entlang fahren, bis sie schließlich meinen Nacken erreicht.  
  
Willst du? Weißt du, was du tust?  
  
Sonst weißt du es. Immer. Oder... nicht?  
  
Wir schieben uns durch den Spalt in der Tür, ich glaube, er zieht mich sogar. Lässt mich nicht los. Irgendwie schließe ich die Tür. Weiß nicht wie.  
  
Warm. Seine Beine berühren meine und ich spüre wie er weiter meine Nähe sucht.  
  
Komm näher.  
  
Seine Hände, seine ganze Wärme spüre ich durch unsere Kleidung hindurch. Ich blicke ihm einmal mehr in die Augen und kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wie mich genau dieser Geschichtsausdruck schon immer angezogen hat. Er scheint noch nicht ganz zu wissen, was er jetzt tun will und doch ist sein Blick klar.  
  
Seine Finger spielen in meinem Nacken im Haaransatz, ich spüre schon einen Hauch seines Atems auf der Haut. Nur ganz leicht.  
  
Doch. Du weißt es. Du weißt, was du willst.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen. Nach einen Moment legen sich seine Lippen zaghaft auf meine.  
  
Sie sind kühl, angenehm. Und weich.  
  
Näher.  
  
Meine Hände fahren seinen Rücken hinauf. Ziehen ihn näher, halten ihn fest. Er kommt mir auf einmal so zerbrechlich vor. Meine Zunge streicht vorsichtig über seine Lippen. Er geht darauf ein und öffnet sie, seine Zunge spielt mit meiner, mit mir.  
  
Ich glaube zu träumen.  
  
Aber ich tue es nicht. Er ist tatsächlich bei mir und wir teilen diesen Moment. Einen weiteren, den ich nie wieder vergessen werde. Wie so viele. Früher.  
  
Ich berühre mit meinen Lippen seine Wange, seine kühle, weiche Wange. Möchte mehr spüren.  
  
Sein Ohr. Etwas kitzelt in meiner Nase. Dieses blonde Haar. Ich atme seinen Duft ein.  
  
Das hat nur er, nur er riecht so. So angenehm. Sein Hals. Alles, was ich fühle, ist er.  
  
Sein Kopf sinkt auf meine Schulter.  
  
Wir teilten doch so viel und ich war immer bemüht, das alles festzuhalten, wollte es nicht gehen lassen. Alles, was wir gemeinsam hatten. Hey, wir haben die Welt gerettet und nicht nur unsere!  
  
Wir stoßen an sein Bett und versuchen uns zu setzten oder was auch immer, ohne uns zu verlieren. Er zieht mich zu sich und wir liegen schließlich. Seine Hände streichen meinen Rücken hinauf. Es kribbelt wie verrückt. Ich spüre seine Finger durch den Stoff.  
  
Zusammen. Wir alle haben es gemeinsam geschafft. Wir acht, die auserwählten Kinder. Es hat uns einiges an Kraft gekostet, nicht alles hat gleich so funktioniert, wie wir 11jährigen es uns damals vorgestellt hatten, aber geklappt hat's letztendlich doch irgendwie. Wir waren doch ein Team.  
  
Hätten wir nicht zusammen gehalten, wär's nie was geworden. Zusammen gehalten...  
  
Yamato.  
  
Immer musste er allein sein, wollte allein sein.  
  
Der einzige, der ihm etwas zu bedeuten schien, war Takeru. Sonst niemand.  
  
Wie mir das innerlich gegen den Strich ging! Was hatten wir ihm getan?  
  
Was hatte ich ihm getan? Warum wollte er nicht zu uns? Was wollte er überhaupt?  
  
Allein sein, sein eigenes Ding durchziehen.  
  
Prächtig! Immer allein drauf los! Und ich handle unbedacht? Man, hat mich dieser Kerl aufgeregt!  
  
Wir mussten doch zusammen halten. ...oder?  
  
Er war mir ein echtes Rätsel... was mich immer mehr anzog.  
  
Als ich meinen Kopf hebe und ihm ins Gesicht sehe, öffnet er die Augen.  
  
Ja, ich genieße es mindestens genauso wie du. Mindestens genauso. Ich lächle.  
  
Sein Atem geht gleichmäßig, mir selbst fällt es immer schwerer. Zum Glück zittern meine Hände nicht. Tun sie's? Na, das wär's ja.  
  
Ich bekomme die Naht seines Shirts zu fassen und meine Hände schieben es höher, über seine Haut. Ich spüre seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Wie sie über meine geschlossenen Augenlider wandern, meine Wangen streifen, meine Nasenspitze streicheln und mir schließlich noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen. Dann sind es seine Hände, die mein Gesicht berühren, es seicht umfassen.  
  
Das soll nie aufhören. Nie.  
  
Können wir beide jetzt so etwas gemeinsam haben?  
  
Wir waren Freunde, beste Freunde und nicht mehr. Das hier geht deutlich weiter, viel weiter.  
  
Zweifle ich jetzt auf einmal daran?  
  
Er kichert. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln.  
  
Als würde er meine Gedanken lesen und sich über sie lustig machen. Richtig so, was ich hier denke, ist völliger Schwachsinn, ich muss dir zustimmen. Kommt zwar selten vor, aber immerhin.  
  
Ich schaffe es, sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen und es landet irgendwo weit weg von uns.  
  
Mir ist heiß. Verdammt heiß. Wenn er wüsste, was er für eine Wirkung auf andere hat. Auf mich hat.  
  
Er weiß es. Und wie er es weiß.  
  
Diese helle Stimme, seine blauen Augen, dieses feine Haar, sein schlanker Körper. Hunderten Mädchen würde schwindlig werden, wenn sie ihn so sehen würden. Nur gut, dass wir liegen.  
  
Seine helle Haut, weich wie Seide. Ich darf sie berühren. Sie küssen. Ich.  
  
Mir hat er sich geöffnet. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, frage ich mich: wieso mir?  
  
Wir sind uns doch so verschieden. Er war immer der Realistischere von uns beiden.  
  
Hat er erkannt, dass er mir viel bedeutet, auch schon damals? Solche Fragen stelle ich ihm nicht.  
  
Auch nicht mir selbst. Nicht mehr. Brauche ich auch nicht.  
  
Wozu auch?  
  
Ich vertraue ihm und auch er hat sich auch mir geöffnet. Nach und nach. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl zu spüren, wie er selbst auf einmal auf mich zuging, er mit mir über Alltägliches gesprochen hat, in unserer Welt, nichts mehr mit "uns gegenseitig den Kopf retten", nein. Ich war stolz, bin stolz.  
  
Stolz für jemanden da sein zu dürfen, für jemanden, der mir so viel anvertraut, mir vertrauen wollte.  
  
Mir vertraut.  
  
Für ihn. Und er war für mich da. Ob nun Schule, Fußball oder Eltern. Einfach da. Für mich.  
  
Er wirbelt herum und liegt plötzlich nicht mehr unter mir, sondern auf mir. Es kribbelt überall.  
  
Ich atme wohl hörbar aus. Sein Gewicht drückt mich in die Kissen. Ich muss grinsen. Wo er doch fast nichts wiegt. Kleiner Schummler.  
  
Er lächelt und schnappt nach Luft. Eine leichte Röte liegt auf seinen Wangen. Ihn so zu sehen macht mich mehr als froh. Meine Hände greifen in seine Haare, fahren durch sie hindurch und er schließt wieder seine Augen. Er hat wunderschöne Wimpern.  
  
Ja, das habe ich mir gewünscht. Wie lange schon, weiß ich nicht. Ist auch egal. Ich darf bei ihm sein. Mit ihm in den Kissen wühlen, von der einen Seite auf die andere, ihm immer wieder in die Augen sehen und feststellen, dass...  
  
Ich löse meinen Mund von seinen Lippen und wir lächeln uns an. Ich liebe sein Lächeln.  
  
Er würde mich damit zu jeder Dummheit überreden können.  
  
... und feststellen, dass ich...  
  
Sein Mund öffnet sich ein wenig, ein warmer Hauch streift mein Gesicht. Meine Wangen glühen.  
  
Ich beuge mich zu ihm, zu seiner Schulter, zu seinem Ohr.  
  
... und feststellen: ich...  
  
Meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
"Ich bin glücklich." 


End file.
